One Fine Day
by lilpervieme
Summary: Perpisahan dengannya menorehkan luka tersendiri di hati Gintoki. Perpisahan yang ia percaya hanya sebatas jarak. Perpisahan yang merupakan awal dari semuanya. Sebuah awal yang ia percaya sebagai akhir dari perpisahan itu akan tiba. Suatu hari nanti... *GinHiji tersirat*
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Mungkin ada keterkaitannya dengan FF aku sebelumnya? Who knows?**

 **Enjoy reading~**

 *****GINTAMA milik SORACHI*****

* * *

Cuaca Oedo pagi ini mendung dan udaranya sedikit dingin. Langit tampak gelap diselimuti awan hitam yang tebal. Kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, tetapi Gintoki sudah tidak berniat kembali ke alam mimpinya. Yang ia lihat di sana hanya sesosok pria bersurai hitam yang entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, ia tidak tahu.

Gintoki terduduk di futonnya, menggaruk sedikit kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan ia meraih sesuatu dari lubang hidungnya dengan jari kelingking. Matanya yang terlihat seperti mata ikan mati itu menunjukan dengan jelas betapa malasnya _creature_ yang satu ini.

Perlahan, ia menoleh ke arah jam beker yang berbentuk seperti adik yang bertengger di sela pahanya, di bawah sana. "Masih jam 6 ternyata," gumamnya malas.

Ia pun melangkah keluar kamar lalu menuju dapur untuk merogoh sekotak susu stroberi kesukaannya dari dalam kulkas.

Perlahan ia buka kotak susu tersebut dengan menyobek ujungnya sehingga bisa langsung diminum tanpa menggunakan sedotan. Diliriknya lemari tempat menyimpan bahan makanan dan semacamnya, namun yang ia cari tidak di sana. Yang ada hanya selusin sukonbu milik Kagura.

Dengan malas ia menuju ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa kemudian menyalakan TV. Selama beberapa saat ia mengganti-ganti _channel, tidak ada yang menarik,_ katanya dalam hati lalu mematikan TV.

Untuk beberapa saat, matanya tertuju pada hamparan awan tebal yang menutupi langit, melayangkan pikirannya jauh dan bebas menciptakan bayang-bayang pria yang dulu biasa dilihatnya hampir setiap pagi hari ia membuka mata.

Terlampau asik dengan bayangan yang ia ciptakan sendiri, tanpa disadari, ototnya mulai melemas dan rileks. Perlahan kedua matanya terpejam dan kepalanya terkulai di sandaran sofa.

"Gin-san, bangun! Sarapan sudah siap," panggil seseorang sambil menepuk perlahan bahu Gintoki.

"Hmmm..."

"Jangan _hmmm_ saja. Aku sudah memasak sup miso dan ikan goreng seperti yang kau minta kemarin," kata orang itu sambil melangkah ke ruang makan yang kemudian berbalik sebentar melihat Gintoki, "kalau tidak cepat nanti keburu dihabiskan Kagura, lho," katanya sambil membenarkan kaca mata dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sontak Gintoki terbangun dan bergegas menuju ruang makan, "Aaa... Kagura jangan ambil jatahku!" Katanya cepat lalu meraih mangkuk dengan nasi yang masih mengepulkan asap dan dengan satu langkah singkat melahap sejumlah banyak nasi menggunakan sumpit di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak ada aturan seperti itu aru! Siapa cepat dia dapat aru," kata Kagura polos sambil terus menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Shinpachi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua orang terdekatnya itu. Sesekali ia juga membantu Kagura menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuknya yang mulai kosong, sementara orang yang bersangkutan terus mengunyah tanpa henti.

"Gin-san, apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Shinpachi tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada. Ini hari minggu dan kita libur hari ini (pekerjaan Yorozuya tidak pasti, kadang hari Minggu ada _job,_ tergantung situasi)." Gintoki menyumpit sebagian kecil daging ikan kemudian melahapnya perlahan. Semua itu ia lakukan jauh dari kata anggun, ia melakukannya dengan penuh rasa malas yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar ke taman? Sekalian ajak Sadaharu main, kasian dia di rumah terus," ajak Shinpachi.

"Itu ide yang bagus!" Kagura menimpali dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan nasi.

"Kunyah yang benar baru bicara! _Tch..._ " tegur Gintoki sambil menyentil dahi Kagura dengan pelan dan membuat yang bersangkutan cemberut. "Kalian saja yang pergi, aku mau melanjutkan baca _Jump_ dan tidur siang," lanjutnya.

"Gin-chan kebanyakan tidur aru. Kata orang kalau kebanyakan tidur nanti cepat tua."

"Tidak berlaku bagiku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sehabis aku beres-beres Kagura dan aku akan pergi ke taman," kata Shinpachi sambil menyeruput kuah sup miso dengan tenang.

" _Guk!_ " sahut Sadaharu yang baru saja menghabiskan makanannya.

Seperti hari Minggu biasanya, taman kota dipenuhi oleh pengunjung, baik tua mau pun muda. Ada yang sekedar mengobrol ringan, berjalan santai, atau pun bermain di arena bermain. Sadaharu memanfaatkan kesempatannya kali ini untuk 'menandai area' sekian banyak tempat seperti di bebatuan, pohon, bahkan bangku taman. Untungnya tidak ada orang yang ia 'tandai'.

Sementara itu, di pinggir taman dua majikannya sedang asik duduk di bangku dengan wajah datar. Antara mengantuk, malas, atau bosan.

"Shinpachi, aku ingin es potong," kata Kagura memelas.

"Tidak ada, kita harus berhemat di saat-saat krisis seperti ini,"

Memang semenjak kejadian yang menimpa Oedo, kekacauan dan ketidakstabilan terjadi. Namun begitu tetap saja taman kota dipenuh orang-orang yang sekedar ingin melepas penat... dan mungkin juga melepas rindu dengan orang yang mereka sayangi.

" _Leader!"_ sapa seseorang dari ujung sana sambil melambaikan tangannya yang diikuti dengan kibasan indah rambutnya.

Kagura dan Shinpachi langsung menoleh ke sumber suara sambil menyapa balik. "Oh... Zura/Katsura-san!"

"Kalian sedang apa di sini? Mana Gintoki?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi setelah mendekati posisi lawan bicaranya.

"Gin-chan sedang malas keluar rumah. Ada apa, Katsura-san?" kata Shinpachi sambil melirik pada sebuah amplop berukuran sedang yang ada di tangan kanan Katsura.

"Hmm.. ada sesuatu yang mau aku berikan padanya. Tapi mungkin nanti saja,"

"Zura, Gin-chan akhir-akhir ini terlihat lemas dan malas. Apa kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Kagura tiba-tiba.

Katsura mengerenyitkan alisnya dan berkata, "bukannya dia sejak dulu memang sudah pemalas?"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kali ini tidak biasa, aru. Seperti ada yang ia pikirkan."

"Meskipun selama ini sudah biasa terlilit hutang pun Gin-san tidak pernah terlihat semurung itu," tambah Shinpachi.

"Begitu ya... mungkin ia sedang patah hati," celetuk Katsura sembarangan.

"Mana ada! Walaupun begitu Gin-chan tenar di kalangan wanita, aru! Aku tahu beberapa wanita yang tertarik padanya!" kata Kagura sombong, berusaha menyelamatkan harga diri Gintoki.

Katsura hanya diam sambil melirik ke arah Elizabeth yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya, seperti memberi tanda bahwa mereka memikirkan suatu hal yang sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Katsura-san, apa kau nganggur hari ini?" tanya Shinpachi.

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya aku dan Elizabeth sedang menjalankan suatu misi rahasia," kata Katsura sambil berpose sok keren dan menggunakan kaca mata hitam yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

Kagura yang sedari tadi bosan pun langsung tertarik dengan apa yang Katsura katakan, ia langsung bangkit dari bangkunya dan meraih kerah Katsura, "Aku ikut! Kau cukup membayarku dengan es potong aku akan membantumu!"

Katsura yang sedikit tercekik karena tingkah _Leader-_ nya itu pun mendorongnya sedikit. "Kalau begitu, beritahu aku..."

Katsura, Kagura, Shinpachi dan Elizabeth beserta Sadaharu pun merimbung seperti sedang melakukan rapat rahasia.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, langit mulai berubah warnah keoranyean, silaunya menerobos masuk melalui jendela dan menyentuh kulit wajah Gintoki yang sedang memejamkan mata. Di tangannya, majalah _Jump_ terbalik seperti habis dibaca. Ia menggosok ringan matanya yang sudah tidak mengantuk lagi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah matahari terbenam itu.

"Cepat sekali..." batinnya.

Ia pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual kecil kemudian menuju pintu rumah dan mendapati bootsnya tergeletak berantakan. Ia meraih bootsnya itu dan mengenakannya. Semua itu ia lakukan dengan sangat lambat seperti tidak bertenaga.

Setelah selesai mengenakan bootsnya, ia melangkah keluar rumah dengan malas menuju ke suatu tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi belakangan ini.

" _Irasshaimase!"_ sapa seorang pelayan wanita paruh baya yang melayani di suatu toko kecil. Di sana terlihat tidak begitu ramai pun tak bisa dikatakan sepi.

Gintoki pun perlahan mendekati tempat yang biasa ia duduki setiap datang kekedai itu, tanpa harus menoleh-noleh ke tempat duduk lainnya. Untungnya, tempat itu tidak ada yang menempati. Seperti setiap orang yang mengunjungi kedai itu tahu kalau di sekitar jam yang sama tempat itu adalah 'miliknya' seorang.

Tempat duduk yang dimaksud adalah tempat duduk yang berada di sisi tempat masak pelayan, lebih ke ujung di dekat tembok. Di sana, ia biasa memesan menu favoritnya dan beberapa gelas sake.

Kedai ini menjadi salah satu tempat _nongkrongi_ favoritnya belakangan ini. Bukan hanya karena menu spesial kesukaannya, tetapi juga karena suasana yang ditimbulkannya setiap kali datang ke sini. Entah kenapa ia merasa selalu mencium aroma pria itu di sana, dan merasa pria itu juga duduk di sampingnya seperti dulu. Melahap menu spesial masing-masing bersama. _Ahh... sudah berapa lama ya?_ di benaknya ia selalu mengucapkan pertanyaan itu di setiap detik pertama ia terduduk di kursinya.

"Seperti biasa?" tanya pelayan tua itu pelan dan sopan.

"Iya," jawab Gintoki sambil mengangguk dan memberi senyum seadanya untuk menunjukkan kesopanan. Wanita tua itu pun membalas senyumannya dan segera menyiapkan hidangan.

Tidak sampai beberapa menit, wanita tua itu muncul kembali di hadapan Gintoki dan menghidangkan _Uji Gintoki_. Gintoki langsung mengambil sumpit dan hendak menyumpit beberapa butir nasi yang diatasnya dibubuhkan dengan kacang azuki.

Lalu ia berhenti sebentar, dan menoleh ke arah wanita tua itu, "Baa-san, bisa aku minta _itu?_ " pinta Gintoki sambil melirik ke suatu sudut meja yang diatasnya terletak sebotol cairan kuning.

"Eh...? Kau maksud ini?" wanita tua itu mengambilkannya dan menaruhnya di hadapan Gintoki.

"Mmm... Arigatou," dalam beberapa saat ia mengamati botol itu lalu dengan perlahan Gintoki membuka penutupnya dan menuangkan isinya di atas makanannya. Seketika ia menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Dengan menutup kedua matanya, ia melahap habis makanan itu dengan cepat-cepat, berharap tidak ia muntahkan kemudian. Setelah mangkuknya kosong, ia segera menyambar segelas air putih di sebelah kanannya kemudian meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Hampir saja aku mati," kata Gintoki sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan lengan kimononya.

Dari belakang sana, sesosok berambut hitam panjang dan seekor bebek bulat besar (?) berjalan perlahan ke belakang Gintoki.

"Oiii...!" ia menepuk punggung Gintoki dengan cukup keras sampai-sampai Gintoki merasa ingin memuntahkan kembali apa yang baru saja ia makan.

" _TEME...!_ " Gintoki berbalik dan hendak menjambak rambut pria itu sebelum akhirnya si bebek menengahi dan mencoba menenangkan Gintoki

 _Kalau tidak tenang kau akan mengganggu pengunjung lainnya -_ tulis makhluk itu di suatu papan putih yang selalu ia bawa.

Gintoki pun kesal, "memangnya siapa yang sudah mengganggu pengunjung di sini dan hampir membuatnya memuntahkan makanannya, hah?!" ancamnya sambil merenggut kerah hakama pria itu.

"Haii...haii... Gintoki tenangkan dulu dirimu!" kata Katsura gugup. Setelah Gintoki melepas cengkramannya dari kerah hakamanya, ia mengajak Gintoki untuk duduk kembali dan mengobrol sebentar. "Aku ada sesuatu untukmu" kata Katsura sambil mengeluarkan suatu amplop berukuran sedang dan menyerahkannya pada Gintoki.

"Apa ini? Bukan bom kan?" kata Gintoki sambil mengamati amplop itu.

"Buka saja!" suruh Katsura sambil memesan sake ke wanita tua.

Gintoki membuka amplop itu secara perlahan dan menoleh ke dalamnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam, dan Katsura diam-diam memperhatikan ekspresi sahabatnya itu sambil meneguk sake yang ia pesan.

"Gintoki..." kata Katsura hampir berbisik sambil terus memperhatikannya.

Gintoki yang tidak ingin siapa pun tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang pun hanya tersenyum pada Katsura. "Dari mana kamu mendapatkan ini?" tanyanya.

"Rekanku yang kebetulan melihat mereka dan melaporkannya padaku," kata Katsura singkat lalu hendak membayar ke wanita tua sebelum Gintoki menyentuh tangannya untuk menghentikannya.

"Biar aku yang bayar," kata Gintoki sambil mengibaskan amplop itu di depan wajahnya. Katsura pun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Gintoki perlahan sebagai tanda '+terima kasih' dan 'sampai jumpa'. Katsura dan Elizabeth pun melangkah meninggalkan Gintoki.

Di ujung pintu, Katsura menoleh sebentar ke arah Gintoki yang sedang memesan satu dari beberapa sake mahal yang dipajang di dinding kedai.

"Darimana ia mendapat duit sebanyak itu?" pikir Katsura yang heran namun tidak begitu ambil pusing dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar.

Sementara itu, Gintoki melihat ke arah segelas sake yang ia pegang. Dari sake itu terpantul bayangan wajahnya yang bila dilihat sekilas tanpa ekspresi, namun bila diperhatikan baik-baik, salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit dan matanya berkilau.

Di bawah tangan kanannya, di tas meja, amplop yang diserahkan padanya itu ia jaga. Seperti barang berharga yang tidak ingin ia perlihatkan kepada siapa pun.

"Kau lebih baik cepat kembali, Baka..." katanya pelan sambil meneguk sake itu perlahan.

 _Tidak peduli seberapa lamanya,_

 _Aku akan menunggumu di sini._

 _Memastikan tempat ini tetap menjadi rumah kita,_

 _Dan menempatkan harapan di atas janji-janji,_

 _Kau akan datang..._

 _Suatu hari nanti._

 _ **FIN.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Masih ada kaitannya dengan One Fine Day, tapi dari sudut pandang Kagura dan Shinpachi.**

 **Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

 *****GINTAMA milik Sorachi***  
**

* * *

"Sudah paham yang aku maksud bukan?" tanya Katsura kepada teman-temannya setelah asik menjelaskan misi rahasia yang ia lakukan.

Kagura dan Shinpachi hanya melongo beberapa saat, sementara Katsura masih tetap menatap mereka bersama Elizabeth di sebelahnya. Sadaharu memiringkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia tidak memahami apa yang sedang dilakukan majikannya dan dua makhluk ajaib itu.

"Jadi misi yang akan kita lakukan ada kaitannya dengan isi amplop ini," kata Katsura sambil memainkan amplop dengan tangan kanannya sambil menutup mata, ala-ala _prodigy._ Elizabeth yang ada di sebelahnya pun mengipas-ngipas ala dayang.

"Foto seperti apa yang kita butuhkan?" tanya Kagura masih tidak memahaminya.

Katsura pun mengeluarkan isi amplop itu setelah ia memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya yang lalu lalang atau mengintip. "Simpel aja seperti ini," kata Katsura tiba-tiba serius.

Kagura cepat-cepat mendorong tangan Katsura agar memasukkan foto itu kembali ke asalnya. Shinpachi yang melihat foto itu menjadi gugup dan wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Saking gugupnya ia membetulkan kacamatanya berkali-kali.

"Kita hanya perlu memoto Gin-san yang sedang berkegiatan seperti biasanya bukan?"

"Ya kira-kira seperti itu," kata Katsura bangga. Ia sudah merasa senang hanya dengan kedua bocah di depannya ini mau membantu pekerjaan yang menurutnya merepotkan. Walau pun begitu, ia tetap ingin melakukannya.

"Berapa banyak? Lalu, kemana kami harus mengirimnya?" tanya Kagura lagi.

"Secukupnya saja," Katsura tersenyum. "Setelah itu langsung kirim ke alamat ini, oke?" kata Katsura lagi sambil menunjukkan alamat pengirim yang tertera di amplop.

Shinpachi pun dengan sigap mencatat alamat itu (entah kertas dan pulpen ia dapat dari mana). Selagi Shinpachi mencatat alamatnya, Katsura meminta Elizabeth untuk membeli 1 box es potong yang dijual oleh _Mamang Es_ yang duduk di sisi taman dikelilingi oleh anak-anak yang ingin membelinya.

"Ini kamera yang bisa kalian gunakan, dan ini alat pencetaknya," Katsura menyerahkan perangkat tempurnya.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, ganbatte!" teriak Kagura seperti memberi aba-aba dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke langit. Katsura langsung mengikuti _Leader_ -nya itu dan Elizabeth yang sudah membawa sekotak es potong dan bergabung kembali dengan mereka hanya menoleh ke langit.

Shinpachi pun menghela nafas sambil dengan malas mengikuti gerakan kedua orang itu. Sementara Sadaharu yang sedari tadi ada di sana tetap duduk manis memperhatikan tingkah makhluk-makhluk aneh di hadapannya.

Kagura, Shinpachi dan Sadaharu sudah berada di depan pintu rumah sekarang. Mereka berdiri diam tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun untuk beberapa saat. Bukan karena memikirkan bagaimana harus menyelesaikan tugas tersebut, melainkan karena mereka ingin menghabiskan es potong yang mereka makan selama di perjalanan.

"Kagura-chan, begitu masuk nanti pura-pura lah menaruh kotak es potong itu di kulkas. Selagi begitu, perhatikan di mana Gin-san berada. Aku tunggu di sini sampai kamu memberi aba-aba," kata Shinpachi kemudian setelah menghabiskan es potongnya dan membuang katiknya di tempat sampah di samping pintu.

Kagura yang juga sudah menghabiskan es potongnya itu tetap mengemut katik esnya ala-ala pendekar. "Baiklah aku masuk," dalam satu langkah ia membuka pintu dan diikuti dengan Sadaharu yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya.

Saat melewati ruang tamu, Kagura mendapati Gintoki sedang berbaring di sofa. Kagura langsung berbalik dan memberi aba-aba pada Shinpachi bahwa orang yang bersangkutan ada di sana.

Kagura melanjutkan langkahnya dengan perlahan menuju ke dapur dan segera meletakkan sekotak es potongnya ke dalam kulkas. Sementara itu, Shinpachi sudah melangkah pelan memasuki ruang tamu dengan kamera yang sudah siap di genggamannya.

Shinpachi menyentuh _Jump_ yang ada di wajah Gintoki secara perlahan, agar ia tidak sampai terbangun. Setelah berhasil meraihnya dan melihat wajah tertidur pulasnya Gintoki, Shinpachi bergumam, "ahh maafkan aku Gin-san, aku menjualmu demi es potong."

Setelah memindahkan majalah _Jump_ dengan hati-hati ke tangan Gintoki, Shinpachi mulai bersiap untuk memotret wajahnya. Awalnya tangannya gemetar karena takut kalau Gintoki akan terbangun. Namun kemudian, karena saking gugupnya ia tidak sengaja memencet tombol...

 _Cekrek!_

Shinpachi panik karena ia tidak tahu kalau kameranya akan menimbulkan suara yang gawat begitu. Kagura yang menyadari kepanikan Shinpachi langsung menarik bagian belakang bajunya dan membawanya kabur keluar rumah.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan yang sunyi, Gintoki terbangun dengan wajahnya yang terpapar cahaya matahari sore.

"Cepat sekali..." batinnya.

"Tadi itu hampir saja, aru," kata Kagura sambil mengatur nafas karena harus berlari agar tidak ketahuan Gintoki.

"Maaf, aku kira suaranya tidak akan sekeras itu," kata Shinpachi sambil mengecek hasil _jepret-_ annya tadi. Kagura pun ikut melirik ke arah foto yang sudah tercetak dengan alat pencetak foto portable itu.

"Hoaaa... itu bagus!" kata Kagura sambil terus melihat fotonya.

"Sip jadi satu, selanjutnya... Hmm, akhir-akhir ini aku sering lihat Gin-san pergi ke suatu kedai sendirian," kata Shinpachi sambil menyentuh dagunya, berpikir.

"Eeeh? Kedai apa? Kenapa tidak ngajak kita?!"

"Tenang dulu, mungkin dia biasa membuat janji dengan seseorang?" tebak Shinpachi asal.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana!"

Karena Shinpachi tidak begitu ingat lokasi kedai itu, mereka sempat nyasar beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan seorang paruh baya yang sedang membuang sampah di depan rumahnya.

"Paman, apakah anda pernah melihat sosok pria berambut perak ikal dan selalu membawa pedang kayu di sekitar sini?" tanya Shinpachi sopan. Kagura hanya berdiri di belakangnya memperhatikan.

"Ah pria itu. Aku belakangan ini sering melihatnya pergi ke kedai itu tiap hari sekitaran jam ini," pria itu menunjuk suatu kedai di ujung sana, tepatnya di dekat jembatan.

Kagura dan Shinpachi pun pamit pada pak tua itu dan segera menuju ke kedai.

Sesampainya di depan kedai itu, mereka sembunyi di balik pintu masuk. Menoleh sedikit untuk memastikan sosok yang bersangkutan, Kagura langsung menarik bahu Shinpachi.

"Itu Gin-san duduk di sana!" Kagura menunjuk ke sudut ruangan yang terisolir dari keramaian kedai. Ia terlihat sedang melahap suatu makanan yang aneh.

"Kagura-chan, kemari," bisik Shinpachi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kagura yang masih berdiri di pintu untuk duduk di salah satu tempat yang kosong. Tempat yang strategis untuk mengambil foto Gintoki karena berada tidak begitu dekat maupun jauh darinya.

 _Cekrek! Cekrek!_

Shinpachi mengambil beberapa gambar. Kagura yang bosan langsung merampas paksa kamera itu, "aku juga ingin coba," katanya sambil memfokuskan sasaran.

Tepat saat itu tiba-tiba Katsura datang mengejutkan Gintoki sambil menyentuh punggungnya.

 _Cekrek!_

"Oiii... chotto Kagura-chan! Itu Katsura-san sedang apa?" tanya Shinpachi.

"Mana aku tahu. Pokoknya kita harus mengambil momen-momen Gin-chan secara jelas bukan? Itu misi kita," katanya sambil beberapa kali mengambil foto mereka berdua dan Elizabeth yang nyempil.

"Tapi bukannya seharusnya cukup Gin-san saja?"

"Sudah diam, aru!"

Tak lama kemudian Katsura pergi meninggalkan kedai. Sementara itu Gintoki tetap duduk di sana sambil lanjut minum sake yang ia pesan.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup, aru. Ayo kita pergi," katanya sambil mengibas-ngibas foto yang ia ambil dan melangkah keluar kedai. Shinpachi mengikutinya.

"Biar aku saja yang simpan fotonya, sekalian aku kirim besok pagi. Bisa gawat kalau Gin-san tau apa yang kita lakukan,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kali ini gadis mana yang menginginkan foto-foto Gin-chan ini ya?" tanya Kagura penasaran sambil menyerahkan foto-foto itu kepada Shinpachi.

"Entah lah, lagipula alamat pengirimannya kelihatan asing juga. Yang penting kita sudah menyelesaikan misi kita," kata Shinpachi senang dan memasukkan foto itu ke amplop.

"Hahh... semoga suatu hari nanti wanita ini bisa langsung bertemu dengan Gin-chan dan mengutarakan perasaannya ya."

"Mm, aku yakin hari itu akan tiba."

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
